Metal Slug 15
Metal Slug 15 is the 15th installement of Metal Slug franchise. Plot An ordinary radio operator named Halle, was investigating along with a Mars People Pocket she met a few months ago about alien beings in middle of the night when she got a contact from one, the alien's name is Ariadna, she offered her to join the martians army to help her with something important. Halle join forces with Regular Army without knowing that she's being deceived by Ariadna only to fulfish her seek of vengeance against our heroes for the death of Professor by obtaining their information. Soldier Select *Marco Rossi *Eri Kasamoto *Tarma Roving *Fiolina Germi *Nadia Cassel *Trevor Spacey *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Leona Heidern *Roberto Nicola *Tyra Elson *Red Eye *Nathalie Neo Missions & Bosses NOTE: The Bosses appears in order of appearance in any missions. Mission 1 *Rapid † *Cabrakan Mk.III † Mission 2 *Shizuka & Aisha *Evol Hermit † Mission 3 *Allen Jr. & Julia *Izabella *Sky Jupiter King † Mission 4 *Huracan *Abigail & Beatriz *Grazia & Loretta *Big Shiee Mk.II † Mission 5 *Arsinoe † *HMT † *Cleopatra's Arc † Mission 6 *Gemini White & Black † *Dion *Real John † Mission 7 *Alma *Allen O'Neil *Navy *First Baby † *Ariadna (1st Encounter) *Golden Amadeus Type:AI † *Edda & Donald Morden Final Mission *Clone Abby 2 † *Halle † w/Dai Manji Ver.Gold † *Ariadna † (Last Encounter) *Kraken Mk.II † (Final Boss) P.o.W. & P.o.W. Helpers Note: The characters with different letter are the P.o.W. Helpers *'MS-Alice' *'Halle' (Until Final Mission) *Normal Prisoners *'Rumi Aikawa' *'Madoka Aikawa' *'Perche' *'Ami' *'Hyakutaro Ichimonji' *Regular Army Recruits *'Amber' *'Molly' *'Reika' *The President *'Rita Lewinsky' *'Nikita' Character Art Gallery Heroes MSD - Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi File:MSD - Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto File:Unit illust 699.png|Tarma Roving Fiolina Germi.png|Fio Germi File:Nadia Cassel MSD.png|Nadia Cassel File:Trevor Spacey MSD.png|Trevor Spacey File:Ralf jones metal slug defense by heidernn-d860zie.png|Ralf Jones MSD - Clark Still.png|Clark Still Leona Heidern- MSD.png|Leona Heidern File:Story act 049.png|Roberto Nicola File:Story act 128.png|Tyra Elson File:MSD - Red Eye.png|Red Eye File:MSD - Nathalie Neo.png|Nathalie Neo Prisoners of War/Allies Unit illust 329.png|MS-Alice File:Halle MSA illust.png|Halle File:P.o.W..png|Prisoner of War File:2b6.png|Rumi Aikawa File:594.png|Madoka Aikawa File:DU4BUsQVoAEl-fG.png|Perche File:Ami MSA illust.png|Ami File:Hyakutaro.png|Hyakutaro Ichimonji File:Amber.png|Amber File:Molly MSA illust.png|Molly File:DWpYstEVQAAjyAP.png|Reika File:President.png|President Rita.png|Rita Lewinsky File:DVedmhrU8AAYZ A.png|Nikita Normal Enemies File:Story act 091.png|Rebel Army Soldiers File:Story act 036.png|Robot Morden File:MSD - Mars People.png|Mars People File:Story act 015.png|Flying Machines NPCs File:Story act 041.png|Manfred Amadeus File:Donald Morden MSD.png|Donald Morden Villains/Bosses Unit illust 632.png|Rapid File:Unit illust 626.png|Shizuka File:Special Aisha MSA illust.png|Aisha File:Unit illust 695.png|Allen Jr. File:Unit illust 694.png|Julia (In the car) File:Story act 136.png|Julia (Out of the car) File:Special Izabella MSA illust.png|Izabella File:Special Huracan MSA illust.png|Huracan Story act 040.png|Abigail Unit illust 425.png|Beatriz Grazia hd.png|Grazia File:Loretta MSA illust.png|Loretta File:Arsinoe MSA illust.png|Arsinoe File:HMT MSA illust.png|HMT Unit illust 451.png|Cleopatra File:Gemini White & Black MSA illust.png|Gemini White & Black File:Dion MSA illust.png|Dion File:DYTtkH6VQAExMk3.png|Alma MSD - Allen O'Neil.png|Allen O'Neil Unit illust 353.png|Allen O'Neil (Wrath) Unit illust 537.png|Navy File:First Baby MSA illust.png|First Baby File:Unit illust 744.png|Ariadna File:Edda MSA illust.png|Edda File:Special Clone Abby MSA illust.png|Clone Abby 2 File:Halle MSA illust.png|Halle Trivia *The heroes wears again their original outfits. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Metal Slug Category:SNK Category:Run-and-Gun Category:Run & Gun Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PEGI 18 Category:Sequel Category:Sequels